


[Podfic] Footbridge

by blotthis



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blotthis/pseuds/blotthis
Summary: For somebody who sees so much, Watanuki misses a lot.[The podfic.]
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Footbridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Footbridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78830) by [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/footbridge-by-cest-what/Footbridge%20by%20c%27est_what.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/footbridge-by-cest-what/Footbridge%20by%20c%27est_what.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, cest_what!!


End file.
